


You've got everything you need (Especially me)

by tabledragon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Jughead, Dom/sub, F/M, Pretty sure I should also tag this with Praise kink, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabledragon/pseuds/tabledragon
Summary: Prompt:"Someone bought dick popsicles as a joke but you look really hot how you’re sucking on that fuck"





	You've got everything you need (Especially me)

He sighs, hearing the loud music, before letting himself in through the door. The party is in full swing already, which surprises him because he only arrived half an hour later, not being able to switch his shift at work.

“JUGHEAD! MY BUDDY! YOU’RE HERE!” A inebriated Archie shouts at him. He purses his lips at the sight, trying not to laugh.

“Hey man… You’re looking okay.” Jughead tells him, accepting the hug his friend gives him.

“I’M 21!” Archie shouts, as if Jughead didn’t know it or the party surrounding them was invisible.

“I know! How does it feel?” he asks, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

“AMAZING… Reggie brought a lot of beer!” Jughead thinks his friend would get some sort of self control or a tolerance to alcohol but it had yet to show up. He laughs at the redhead. “I’ll go bring you one!” and with that, he’s off, leaving a chuckling Jughead behind by the door.

He doesn’t wait for Archie, knowing his friend would get distracted on the way and forget about him. Instead, he wanders through Veronica’s house looking for a specific blonde. It’s not long before he gets to the kitchen and sees her nursing a beer bottle and talking with a girl he doesn’t recognize. Their eyes connect and the most beautiful smile forms on her face, Betty quickly says something to the girl and makes her way towards him. Jughead meets her halfway.

They come together in a soft kiss, his hands landing on her hips before wrapping around her. Betty’s arms hugging his neck, their bodies touching everywhere. Jughead bites her bottom lip then soothes the bite with his tongue, begging entrance that she gladly gives.

“Hi Betts.” he says against her jaw once they separate, smelling her perfume, cheek to cheek.

“Hi,” she replies, sighing. “I missed you.”

Jughead hugs her tighter to him. They’ve been barely seeing each other in two weeks and a half. Between jobs and classes, they’ve only managed about an hour. It’s moments like this where Jughead realises just how used to being with each other they are. It’s the deep gut feeling that something is missing when he goes long days without her presence.

“I missed you too. You look beautiful.” And she does, with a thigh-length dress, black with soft pink flowers in the design and her hair down. “Love the dress, it would look even better on the floor.” He mutters with a smirk against her cheek, planting a quick kiss there.

“I barely see you for three weeks and you come back with cheesy pick up lines?” Betty asks him, even if there’s the slightest blush on her face. His heart beats hard with a rush of affection, it never ceases to amaze him that after all they had done she could still blush.

“Only for you, babe.” he tells her, nipping at her chin playfully.

Betty chuckles and leans away from him, it only causes Jughead to follow her and start playfully blowing raspberries against the column of her neck, making her squirm and laugh. In retaliation she starts pulling on his ear, not enough to actually hurt him though.

“Ugh, young love. Disgusting.” Veronica teases, making them break away from each other.

“Oh, you’re just jealous because your boyfriend is off getting drunk out of his mind.” Betty sticks her tongue out to her friend, reluctantly moving away from Jughead.

“A little competition on who can be more disgusting in public couldn’t hurt you, Ronnie.” Jughead tells her, planting a kiss on her cheek all the same.

“We’re not disgusting.” she argues, frowning. Betty and Jughead look back at her with an identical _oh, really?_ expression on their faces. “Fine, we’re a little.”

“Acceptance is the first step, V.” Betty states, nodding at her friend before a beautiful smile breaks on her face.

Jughead moves through the kitchen and finds a can of beer, taking a big sip. He can feel his bones and muscles relaxing, even if some part of him is screaming to get out of the party, he’s happy he doesn’t have deadlines or finals in the immediate future. The shift at the bar had been a mess as his last hour started, thankfully he had been able to go when the worst part started.

He walks back lazily, stopping next to Betty to plant a kiss where her jaw meets her neck. She wraps her arm around his waist as she listens to Veronica, talking about how some stupid frat boy had tried to use an expensive crystal vase as a place to mix alcohol.

“You coming over to mine later, aren’t you?” he asks her, taking another sip of his beer.

“Yes, of course. I have tomorrow off.” Betty tells him with a huge smile on her face before she’s stealing his beer to have a sip herself.

“Good, I plan on sleeping in tomorrow.” he is tired from the week and the idea of sleeping in with Betty in his arms is literally the best thing he can think of right now.

“I hope you don’t plan on going to sleep very early today…” she bites her lower lip, mirth shining in her eyes. Jughead groans, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Her perfume and body heat just make him more miserable.

“Don’t say stuff like that when I can’t do anything about it, baby girl.” The whisper against her ear has the effect he intended. Her breath catches in her throat a little and he can feel her spine straightening at the nickname under his hands.

The sound of something breaking interrupts them just as she opened her mouth to respond. Veronica looks up from where she had been chatting with Ethel, jaw setting in a dangerous. Jughead winces at the sight, the image of a bull running and killing several people comparing themselves with Veronica in his mind.

“I’ll check on them.” Jughead squeezes Betty’s hip quickly, reassuring Veronica with a stern look that said you stay here.

He makes his way into the heart of the party to find a confused looking Archie, Reggie next to him laughing his ass off at the puddle of alcohol. Jughead breathes in relief as he takes notice of the remnants of a broken vodka bottle.

“YOU BROKE THE LAST BOTTLE OF VODKA!” Archie yells, an indignant look on his face and Jughead has to refrain from laughing at it. He looks so sad, his eyes never leaving the puddle on the floor.

“It’s okay buddy, we’ll get you a new one.” Jughead tells him, clapping him softly on his shoulder.

“Really?” Archie looks at him as if he just told him he would give him three million dollars. Jughead bites his lower lip to try and not burst out laughing.

“Really. You don’t worry, I’ll go out and buy a new one right now.”

“You’re the best friend in the whole world, Jug.” Archie’s suddenly on him, hugging Jughead like there was no tomorrow.

“Woah,” Jug falters on his feet at the force, taking a step back so he couldn’t fall to the floor. “Okay, bud, I need to clean this up before someone hurts themselves.”

After Archie finally gets untangled from Jughead, he’s free to clean the floor. Well, at least as much as he could with all the people in the room stepping over. He gets rid of all the glass and checks that nothing valuable and breakable is in sight. This tiny voice that sounds like Veronica in his head makes him push all the bottles to the back of the table where they couldn’t accidentally fall.

He thought they would forget about the whole vodka thing but after the 6th time in a row they ask him if there’s any vodka left, he has no other choice but to indeed go out and purchase another bottle.

Jughead rubs his eyes when he comes back, tired from driving around for a freaking place that was still opened and willing to sell him a bottle of vodka. He damns this party to hell when he arrives, the smile on his friend’s face softening him up a little when he arrives.

He slowly moves towards the kitchen to both seek out Betty and grab a drink, maybe he could persuade her to bail out even earlier than they had anticipated. A dude looking like he’s having trouble walking in a straight like shoulders him before he continues walking like nothing happened. Jughead scoffs at this, he can feel his patience levels going lower and lower as he dealt with frat boys who couldn’t hold their alcohol.

The kitchen is slightly fuller than when he left it, at least, enough that Kevin and Joaquin tackle him first to talk. He’s half listening to the conversation, half looking for his girlfriend.

Moments later, he wishes he had never looked for her.

She’s a walking paradox of heaven and hell all together in one person. Her feminine dress, the perfect posture and her pink lips wrapped around a penis-shaped lollipop. Jughead freezes at the sight, his throat drying up completely, all his blood boiling and rushing south so quickly he feels slightly dizzy.

Being a 21th birthday, obviously someone had brought out all the sexual paraphernalia. Including, apparently, his soon-to-be cause of death: penis-shaped lollipops. Betty was looking at him, he realises. The little minx.

He can see the playfulness in her eyes, how she looks at the girls around her deeply concentrated in a conversation before using her tongue to lick the length of the lollipop. Jughead bites his lower lip, refusing to acknowledge the twitch in his pants.

Betty doesn’t relent, finding pure joy in the way Jughead’s eyes are locked on hers. Her tongue follows the lollipop again, pulling the tip of it inside the cavern of her mouth and slightly hollowing her cheeks.

Jughead swallows hard, his breathing growing quicker by the second. He shakes his head at her, a silent warning at her but instead she sees a challenge. He can see it in the way she smiles mischievously at him, licking her lips before biting down on them. He wishes it was him doing that. Oh, she knew how to tease him alright.

Betty continues to chat with her Friends, or at least to listen to them as they talk, all the while sucking and licking said lollipop. Jughead mutters a curse under his breath as she takes all of it inside her mouth and sucks. He thinks he makes a sound that’s a pained whine because Kevin stops talking and asks him if he’s okay. He mutters his answer, shooting Betty a glare later, to see her laughing cheekily.

He shifts from foot to foot, trying to ignore and calm himself down. Reminding himself that they’re in a public setting and pushing Betty against a wall and ravishing her is considered impolite. But God does he want to, his mind flashes with memories of her writhing in his bed, panting and gripping the sheets with her hands as he takes her up up up in her release. Jughead takes a deep breath, shaking his head as he can still see Betty with the corner of his eye, enjoying her lollipop. Not even the weird red cherry color takes his mind off the gutter. Maybe her tongue will be all red after, her lips swollen like when...

Shit.

An idea comes to mind then. He turns to face her and gives Betty the most shit-eating grin he has, Jughead can see her faltering, her tongue stopping for a second as she peruses him walking towards the fridge.

Perks of being friends with a rich person is that they always have amazing food on their fridges, and ice cones on their freezers. _Two people can play this game, Cooper._ He takes one, unwrapping it as the flame in Betty’s eyes flickered with recognition. She’s frozen looking as Jughead unwraps the ice-cream cone and licks the side of it filthily enough that he can see Betty’s cheeks flushing slightly.

He winks at her, leaning against the counter next to the fridge and enjoying his chocolate ice cream. It has never tasted better, wicked ideas of how much more amazing it’d taste off Betty’s skin. He lets his tongue circle the tip, a move that Betty’s familiar with and he can almost hear her groan. She’s panting slightly when she remembers again the lollipop in her hand. _Oh, she’s in so much trouble._

Jughead is distantly grateful everybody is too drunk to notice them flirting and making motions with their tongues that shouldn’t be done in public. By the time he finishes his ice-cream, his skin feels too tight for his body. It is when he finishes his ice-cream, licking his fingers and sucking, that he can see Betty squeezing her thighs together. He’s had enough playing around. He wants her, now. His steps are determined as he walks to her.

“We’re going home, kitten.” he tells her, his lips brushing against her ear and a finger travelling down her spine, he can feel her shiver under his touch. Slowly he leans back to look into her eyes, trying to explain with his eyes the amount of trouble she’s in and how possibly the night will go. Her pupils are blown wide and she’s staring at his lips as in awe. “Go get your coat.”

Betty instantly moves to the closet where the jackets and coats were put, quickly coming up to him with her light pink leather jacket on. He licks his lip at the sight, as if he needed more reasons to take her home and Betty’s eyes follow the movement. She moves closer, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Jughead places a finger on her lips for a second before grabbing her face gently by the chin. “You’re not allowed to touch me yet, baby.” He leans towards her, lips once again brushing where her ear meets her neck. “Not until after you’ve been punished for your behaviour.” He places a small kitten-lick against her neck, relishing the strangled moan that sounds against his ear. “Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.” It’s breathless words against his cheek, a tone that’s lowered by lust and want.

“Good, let’s go.”

Once they get out of the house, he feels like he can breathe even if every one of his muscles is wounded up by tension. It’s the nice kind of tension, though. Looking back at Betty sitting on the passenger side, she’s already looking back at him while she bites her lips. There’s a moment when all facades fall and she smiles at him before going back to playing the part.

The ride on the elevator to his apartment is spent with them looking at each other from separate corners of it. Jughead knew if he started something here, there was a very slim chance he would have enough control to move to his apartment. So he waits, and he looks at her. He enjoys the way her body twitches in anticipation, how her thighs rub together from time to time seeking a much needed friction.

“Stop that.” He tells her once she’s spent too long moving her legs. Betty bites her lips again at his reprimand, clearly enjoying his tone of voice.

The elevator dings and opens its doors on Jughead’s apartment floor. They walk in silence, his hands tremble for a moment as he reaches for his keys. It’s barely seconds after they cross the door that Jughead pins Betty against it.

“You’ve been extremely bad this evening, Kitten.” he tells her, pressing her against the wooden door. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“No, sir.” Betty half moans an answer, her hands start moving but Jughead grabs them and pushes them above her head, holding them with his own.

“Do you see what you did to me? Can you feel it?” Jughead presses his hips into hers, making Betty gasp at the feel of his boner against her. “Now… what shall I do with you?”

“Anything.” Betty pants against his face, her hips tilt faintly towards his.

“Anything? That’s a bold statement, baby.” he says, smirking. Slowly, he lets the tip of his nose caress hers, their lips barely brushing. “Poor Kitten, I’m sure that lollipop wasn’t even enough for you, was it? No… you wanted the real deal.”

“Yes, please.” Betty says, following him with hungry eyes.

“Baby… what’s your safeword? We’re still on colors?” Jughead asks her, letting the facade fall for a second, watching as Betty’s eyes focus on his again. She only nods in response. “What color are you right now?”

“Green as fuck.”

Jughead smirks at her, loving when she’s so out of it that she starts cursing with real words. Their lips meet in the filthiest of kiss, he moves his head to the side to deepen it further, their tongues dancing together as his free hand travels all the way from her ribcage to the side of her thighs. He pulls back, so abruptly that Betty chases him but he refrains from kissing her any more.

“Strip.” he orders, walking backwards with his eyes intently on hers.

She looks a bit dazed at the sudden loss but gets on with his order pretty quickly. She slowly takes her jacket off, letting it fall from her shoulders to the floor. Her hands follow her waist until she can grip the end of her dress and teasingly pull it up, revealing a blue lace thong. He bites his lips at the show she’s giving him, hips moving tantalisingly  as she takes the dress off showing her lack of bra. Her nipples are hard and inviting as she lets the dress drop to the floor.

Jughead takes his black shirt off, her eyes instantly falling to the rather large tattoo on his chest and arms. He smirks at the heated look in her eyes, that’s something that will never get old for him, the fact that Betty Cooper looks at him like she’s the cat and he’s the canary. Slowly, just as slowly as she had teased him, his hands move down his chest and undo the button of his jeans. Her eyes on him feel like a focal point of heat, making the muscles of his stomach clench in excitement.

The zipper is lowered at a glacial step, so is how he takes off his pants, socks and sneakers, leaving him in black boxer briefs. His hardon is more than evident as he strokes himself over his underwear, the feeling merely a ghost of the ecstasy provoked by the memory of her touch. Jughead enjoys the weight of her stare for a few moments before he lets his boxers fall with the rest of his clothes.

He can hear Betty’s breath catch and she’s moving forward.

“Ah, ah.” Jughead tells her, raising a finger to stop her. “Kneel, baby girl.”

She does. Without a second of doubt, Betty kneels before him and God if that isn’t the most beautiful and deadly sight. Not even in his wildest dreams he had reckoned himself lucky enough to behold such a view. He palms his cock, slowly stroking himself. Jughead swallows a groan when Betty licks her lips.

“You want this?” Jughead asks her, voice almost hoarse.

“Yes, please, sir.”

“Oh, baby. I should punish you first for what you’ve done but I’ve missed your mouth so much.” he moves a step forward, his cock being inches from her lips. Jughead smirks when she stays put, waiting for his words. “Now, suck.”

Jughead releases a strangled moan at the first touch of her mouth to his cock. She wastes no time, taking it in her mouth, using her tongue to slowly wreck him and pull him back together again. He might be playing dom right now but he’s the instrument and she’s the artist, pulling a whole cacophony of sounds from his lips.

“Fuck, kitten, you’re doing so good.” Betty moans around him at the compliment, doing wicked things with her wrist and her mouth that he’s pretty sure are considered illegal someplace in the world. “You know how much I’ve missed your damn mouth? All I could think about when you were licking that damn thing was grabbing you and fucking you against the nearest wall. That’s right, kitten. But I saw the way you looked at me.” He has her full attention, her eyes looking up at him while her tongue plays with his head in a sinful manner. “You wanted my cock, huh, baby? Didn’t you? You were craving it.” Betty continues to suck him, hollowing her cheeks like she did with the lollipop. Jughead grabs her by the hair just strong enough to stir her away from him. “Answer me, kitten.”

“I wanted your cock so bad, Sir. I wanted to taste you and then fuck me hard.” His control shatters a little and he guides her up to kiss her. With his hand tangled in her hair, he kisses her furiously. Jughead bites her lower lip as his hands travel down to her butt and squeezes.

“Enough playing around, baby. Bed.” he orders and watches as Betty turns around, almost sprinting to his room. He’s right there behind her. “On your hand and knees for me, kitten.”

“Yes, sir.” Betty takes very little time getting in the position he requested. He lets her sweat, looking by at him over her shoulder as he once more marvels at the view.

“I love these.” he tells her, coming to kneel in bed behind her and placing his both hands on her ass over her blue lace panties.

“They’re new, sir.” she explains, breath hitching when he gets too close to where he can clearly see a damp patch on the cloth.

“Are they?” Jughead hums, as if considering this new information. “That’s so thoughtful of you, baby. But you’ve been bad and I have to punish you… You know what happens to bad girls?”

“No, sir.” she replies, intently breathing in and out, the air sizzles with excitement. Jughead purses his lips to not smile.

“They get spanked.” Her head falls, forehead touching the covers for a second. “What’s your color, kitten?”

“Still green.”

“Good. Now, I was thinking maybe 15?” he talks, as if thinking aloud and still roaming her skin with his hands. They stop over her underwear, thumbs and index fingers hooking around it and slowly taking them off. “I wouldn’t want to damage these, they’re too pretty.” He discards them over his shoulder carelessly, hands once more on her, squeezing. “Count for me, please.”

The first strike is soft, just a teasing of what’s to come. But still the moan that’s wretched from Betty’s throat makes his dick twitch. He watches her try not to move as she counts aloud the times his hand clashes with her ass. The perfect shade of red her skin turns where he’s hitting, paintings could be made from that color. His cock feels impossibly hard.

“Fuck, baby, look at you.” he tells her mid strike. He stops a little to caress the place and also so he wouldn’t cum right then and there, provoked by the incredibly sweet sounds she was making. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He deliberately places the next spank between her legs.

“Holy fuck!” Betty screams, legs trembling a little at the impact, hands gripping the sheets tighter. His cock touches the side of her leg and he can’t help but seek friction, making her moan and arch her back to get closer to him.

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

He delivers the next hits harder than before. Betty is muttering _oh God_ against the mattress repeatedly.

“How many are those, Kitten?”

“13, sir.” her answer is breathy as he roams his hand down her thigh.

“We’ll have to make the remaining two count, then.”

The imprint of redness is clear on her skin as he finished delivering the remaining two spankings. She’s panting with her eyes closed and Jughead soothes his hand back and forth on her spine.

“You did so good, baby girl.” he tells her, lips against the sensitive skin of her ass. He presses a little kitten lick on in, followed by a gentle kiss that makes Betty’s breath catch on her throat all over again. “You took it so well, baby. I’m proud of you.”

Her breathy sigh of pleasure as he caresses her body fills the darkest parts of his soul with light, fire follows next when he licks her slit in one shift motion.

“YES.” Betty yells, leaning backwards onto his face.

Jughead lets his tongue follow her outer lips, hands coming to tweak her nipples. A new flush of wetness covers his tongue. His tongue licks flat across her pussy, not quite yet giving her clit the attention it wants.

“God, you’re dripping. Is that all for me, baby girl?”

“Yes, yes, yes, all for you, only ever you.” she replies, desperate. Jughead hugs her middle to prevent her to move any further before he’s going back down on her.

She tastes bitter sweet. Jughead licks and sucks, not giving in an inch as he strongly holds her in her place.

“Hold yourself open for me, kitten.” he orders once more, watching as a panting Betty moves her hands and does as he says.

It’s only then, after he blows air to her wet cunt, the soft tickle making her gasp, that he lowers his mouth and _sucks_ on her clit. Betty jolts as if she was electrified and he tightens his hold on her. He uses his tongue to do merciless circles around it followed by diagonal lines that make her groan and trash against the sheet.

“No cumming until I say so, Kitten.”

“ _No, no, no, no, please.”_ she begs him, her nails digging deeper into her ass as she still holds herself open to his mouth.

Jughead continues, letting his teeth softly nip at her bundle of nerves. He fucks her with his tongue, feeling as her pleasure becomes his own until he’s ready to burst. One of his hands joins his mouth, thumb rubbing at her clit as his mouth presses open mouthed kisses.

“I need to… please, _please._ ” There’s nothing prettier than her begs, he thinks absently. The sound of her voice hoarse with desire and the way her walls begin to clench under his tongue.

Switching, he brings his finger and enters her. Betty’s back arches. Jughead, in a burst of creativity, moves his other hand and tangles it in her hair, pulling her head back. Betty lets out a sound that’s close to a sob as he adds another finger, then one more.

“Fuck, look at you. Aren’t you the prettiest kitten around?” Jughead bites the globe of her ass enough for her to feel it.

“Can I please come?” she begs again, desperate.

“Not yet.”

His mouth focuses again on her clit, alternating between licking at it and around where his fingers are moving in an out of her. Her walls are starting to flutter harder against his fingers and he knows she’s so damn close. He spend a whole more minute enjoying the way his tongue travels her wetness.

“You can come now.” he says with a flick of his fingers, touching that spot inside of her that makes her weep in pleasure with force.

With that, Betty’s back arches and a beautiful sound comes off her lips as climax finally reaches her. He continues his movements, tongue still on her, keeping Betty in her high until she starts to move away because it’s too much.

Jughead stays between her legs, planting sweet little kisses on every patch of skin he can find. Hands travelling up and down as her breathing slows down a fraction. He smiles against her, the blissful expression in her face enough to probably make him smile like a maniac for at least a week.

He lifts himself up to his knees from the position of almost laying down he had come to, palming his cock in his hand and giving himself a few strokes. Jughead bites his lip, moving closer and lets his cock travel up and down her wetness. He wants to cry at the contact, the soft moan Betty gives making his dick twitch. It’s honestly a wonder he hasn’t exploded yet.

“Color?” he asks because she’s still with her eyes close, even if the small smile on her lips is a good indication. Betty moves her still slightly shaking legs back to her knees once more before speaking.

“Green, shut up and fuck me, Jughead.” She’s bold now, even if her muscles are trembling.

Jughead doesn’t hesitate and gets inside of her in one long stroke that makes her mewl. He stays there, unmoving and moves to cover her with his body. Strong hands moving up her ribcage and fondling her breasts. One of his hands continues its travel up, until it’s over her neck. His lips against her ear as he gently squeezes his hand with a small rotation of his hips.

“I’m still in charge, kitten. Don’t tell me what to _do.”_ He punctuates that last word with a hard thrust. Betty moans, her hand coming to grip his thigh.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“That’s more like it.”

He starts pistoning in and out of her, chasing his own release. With the hand on her neck he moves her to face him, making their lips meet in a filthy kiss that’s more tongue than anything.

“You feel so good, kitten.” he pants against her ear. “I wanna stay inside of you forever, fuck you everyday raw. Would you like that?”

Betty’s answer is a strangled moan, moving her hand to his butt in a silent request for more. He delivers, the slap of their skin the most prominent sound in the room besides their heavy breathing. Jughead moves up, bringing her with him by the throat until they’re both on their knees, her back leaning back to his chest and her head on his shoulder as he uses his leg to spread hers further, deepening his thrusts. She’s starting to clench again around him, he’s not going to last that much longer either.

“You close to cumming again, baby girl?” Jughead pinches her nipple again at the same time his thumb presses on the large vein on her neck. He lets that one linger before it travels down, down until he’s parting her lips as gathering her wetness to rub her sensitive clit.

“ _Please._ ” she moans, head lolling on his shoulder as he mouths at her now free neck.

“Come with me,” whispering against her cheek, he pairs a hard thrust with his hand and she breaks before him once more.

He grunts as her walls clench harshly, ripping his orgasm from him. Colorful spots dance behind his eyelids, his mind simply disconnects from his body as he empties himself in her. Her walls sucking him dry, making him go higher and higher.

It’s been a while since he’s experienced something so intense. Sex with Betty had always been explosive but today he feels his breath taken away from his lungs, his arms and legs shaking with the force and his spine straightening as if shocked with electricity.

Jughead drops them back to the mattress as gently as he can manage without passing out. He pulls himself from her, making Betty whine at the loss. He wants to tell her he feels the same, that he’d love to stay forever buried in her but his mouth and tongue are filled with cotton as he lays on his stomach with his eyes closed. Thoughts escape him right now, he’s 100% bliss and it’s the best feeling in the world. Nothing exists beyond their breathings and tangled limbs.

It’s after a few minutes that he feels her hand travel the expanse of his back, fingers doodling on his spine. When he opens his eyes, Betty is laying on her side next to him, smiling. His heart feels so, _so_ full. Like it’s about to burst into a thousand rainbows. He remembers the first time he kissed her in her room, he would’ve never even dared to hope being in a relationship with Betty Cooper for this long that had - _he believed-_ saved his life. She had been there for him through thick and thin, as he had for her.

“Move in with me.” The words are out of his mouth in a second, a whisper that carries a confidence he never believed possible. He waits for the nerves and the freak out to come, but they don’t. Instead, he feels at peace… a bit scared at the way Betty’s eyes widen in surprise, her hand stopping on his scapula.

“I’m sorry, what?” she asks, baffled. _Okay, the freak out is here now._

“I want you to move in with me.” Jughead explains, taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage he possesses. He moves, popping himself on his elbow to look at her better. “I don’t- I missed you. I don’t want our time together to be almost non-existent because of school and work. I want you… every minute and every day. You don’t like your roommate, why not switch her… for me. I have good references.”

Betty looks at him, they’re at eye level like this. They stare at each other for what seems like a million years, his heart getting closer and closer to a heart attack. A second later Betty’s mouth ticks up.

“I mean, you’re definitely better looking than Chloe.” she teases and he deflates, head hanging for a second before looking back up.

“Babe, my brain is barely working after an orgasm and a self-provoked heart attack, I need the explicit answer. Is that a yes?” Jughead moves his hand to the side of her face, watching as Betty’s expression shifts to a happy expression. Its glow battles the light of the sun.

“Yes! Let’s move in together!” Suddenly, he has an armful of Betty Cooper. Jughead falls back on his back from the impact, her lips already on him. It’s not really a kiss, they’re smiling too hard right now to really kiss each other. “I love you. I love you.”

“I love you so much, baby girl.” he whispers against her ear, the flush of emotions reaches his eyes and he closes them to avoid crying. He relishes in her closeness and the warmth of her skin against his. This love is his and he’s eternally grateful Betty decided to give him a chance those years ago.

His arms wrap around her middle, crushing her to his torso as she plants tiny kisses all over his face.

He chuckles and vows to never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Betty's on the pill. Them being in a relationship means he knows and they've talked about it. Practice safe sex, kids.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> -Willow


End file.
